


Right This Moment

by mireailles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mireailles/pseuds/mireailles
Summary: Ch. 50 spoilers/S2 finale spoilers. The journey back to Wall Rose isn't like how it was when they'd first set out.





	Right This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gen prompt bingo. Prompt: That moment in detail. Title pilfered from deadmau5's [ Right This Second](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67GQgoiinM), it's basically what I was listening to when I wrote this.

The journey back to Wall Rose isn't like how it was when they'd first set out. It's much more tiring and draining, Jean's unconscious body leans against his back, his breath warming his neck and Armin tries his best to keep him on his horse. After the Titans had all but broke into a jog to Eren's aid, that's when everything had turned to their favour. A scream and they'd been saved from the jaws of death.

There's water and physicians waiting at the top of Wall Rose. There's also gurneys waiting to take them to the top and it's mass chaos trying to organize everyone and everything. They're only taking the seriously injured first.

A man comes up to Armin. "Is he alright?" he asks.

"I think so." He turns to Jean whose head is still resting peacefully on his shoulder. 

He's still taken before Mikasa (Eren shrugs a little helplessly at the separation), head injuries could be serious. Both the man and Armin struggle to get Jean down. It is, Armin must admit, easier than when Eren had had to put Mikasa down just to get Jean on the horse. After multiple tries, Armin had suggested to just lean Jean against him, and that he'd make sure he wouldn't fall off. He'd kept looking back in worry that the Titans would snap out of whatever had overtaken them and catch up to them. Everytime he did this, Jean's face blotted out half the view. 

He twists his body as much as he can on the horse and tries to direct Jean into the man's waiting arms. Jean slips off no trouble and Armin can hear him grunt at the weight. Jean's body hangs loose like a rag doll in the man's arms. Armin dismounts and follows him to one of the gurneys waiting near the wall. He's put into the stretcher, a blanket is draped over him. 

He slowly regains consciousness on Armin's lap. There's a light fluttering of movement that catches Armin's attention, followed by a raspy moan. Armin looks down into Jean's tired eyes.

Jean shuffles under the blanket, Armin can barely see it now that the sun's gone down but he feels Jean's head move slightly on his lap. They're both, Armin realizes, far too exhausted to say or do anything, so Jean just lies there, looking up quietly at the stars, while Armin looks down at him. 

The lift stops, there are people gathering to meet them near the ledge. Jean tries to lift himself and Armin has to push Jean up before he can stand up himself. Jean's head is spinning. It might be from the injury, it might be from the ridiculous height, either way, he holds onto Armin to keep him steady.

Jean is given a fast once over by a physician. His pulse and pupils are checked. Armin watches as the man presses a finger to Jean’s temples and Jean hisses at the contact. It’s tender but nothing serious thankfully. 

He isn’t given much because of that. Instead he’s pushed aside for another person bleeding heavily and Armin doesn’t really blame the physician for such a hasty exit. Jean slips off the gurney, he’s still unsteady on his feet and he practically hobbles to Armin who catches him before he falls over. 

He breathes heavily against him, like he’s frustrated with himself. Armin keeps quiet. Everywhere it’s utter chaos, some of the veterans (he can’t tell what faction they’re from) are ushering those who have already been checked out (or look well enough) to one spot, while others are directed to gurneys and physicians. 

Armin finds a small deserted corner, he puts Jean to lean up against the wall. Jean doesn’t say anything, just grunts as he’s being put down. He’s gotten a bit of his balance back but his head is pounding. He closes his eyes, trying to ignore the pain, the noise and the mass hysteria going on all around him. He pulls his knees up to his chest. 

He feels Armin sidle up beside him. He doesn’t bother opening his eyes even when he feels Armin’s hand squeezing his arm. Neither of them move, even though Jean feels his strength coming back to him and Armin can just as easily leave him there to search for Mikasa and Eren.


End file.
